Plot synopsis
by Kegger98
Summary: On This amazing site people from all around the world can write awesome story's with twists and turns. Other times there predictable as fuck.
1. Baby stories

x character becomes baby because x reason. Cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute cute. Conflict conflict conflict. X character turns back to normal age through x reason. In the sequel a character who was a stanbuyer is now a baby. Then sequel sequel sequel. Rinse repeat or x character is turned into baby, but nobody knows its them. Cute cute cute cute, conflict conflict conflict conflict. x chacter is Changed back and everyone realize its them. Sequel sequel sequel, rinse repeat. Don't you feel satisfied?


	2. Gay vs straight romance

Straight romance: fall in love with x character (or already in love). lots of scenes of the couple being all lovey doves(Maybe sex).Someone comes along to mess things or someone's put in the hospital (someone might go for some revenge) Marriage or Somthing depressing (maybe have kids through A fucked up way)

'homosexual romance: x character already in love (or they fall in love). Sex sex sex sex (maybe Some romance). Someone comes for revenge (someone may be put in the hospital). Have kids through some fucked up way(maybe marriage or Somthing depressing).

Next time well look at pretty much same subject except with triangles.


	3. Sonallyamyshad

"Hey sonic. want a cookie?" Said Amy. Sonic quickly threw the tray of cookies "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SLUT" said sonic shoving her to the ground. "But I'm a virgin sonic" said Amy tearing up. "Stop saying the obvious slut. I'm with Sally and there's nothing you can do. Said sonic running away. While running he saw kegger98 and a critic saw what happened. "Well that was harsh" said kegger98. "yeah, but I hate Amy as much as I hate OCC chacters that pay little tribute to the source 's better" the critic said with a snear. Then kegger98 thought of Somthing. "Isn't Sally an OCC characten because she isn't the honorable kind person from the tv show." Said kegger98. The critic then proceed too beat up kegger98 Until he was unconscious. "that's different (somehow)."

Shadow was looking over a peaceful field contrasting his dark color and personality. A little tear crawled from his eye. "Maria is dead. MARIA IS DEAD. MARIA IS DEAAAD. Did I mention MARIA IS DEAAAAAAAAD" He said as Amy came along. Shadow put on a strong face. "Oh shadow, sonic assaulted me because of my feelings for him." Said Amy crying into his chest. "Oh AMY, is that fucker being mean" said shadow. "yes" said Amy. "We'll I too have a confession to make. MARIA IS DEAAAD." Said shadow. They then kissed and started to have grotuatuse sex and agreed to get married and have twenty kids with names like dash, shad, and Damien(seriously don't name your child Damien).

Meanwhile sonic was looking for the remote in the huge box of dildose and still oblivious that she's a slut. He found Sally's phone and found a lot of people names on the relationship page. 'Maybe she is a slut' thought sonic Looking puzzled. then he heard a knock on the door. He was arrested and charged with assault and harboring a murder. Sally had killed the actual sally and took her place (why else is she such a big slut). he was convicted of both charges and sent jail For five was put to death and they buried her at sea. sonic was being transported to his cell "This is bull crap, I didn't know she was a killer" said sonic. When he arrived he saw big in the cell. They threw him in and big smiled. "I've always wanted a new... Talent on the set" said big. He screamed that night and many after until he made a Chess out of soap and they beat bigs legs in. He escaped through the sewers and lived on an island in shame till the day he died.

Well that got dark quick. Sorry it went off topic, I just wanted sonic to get the rightful punishment for what he does in these story's. Next time well go back to basics and talk about Something controversial.


	4. Teen pregnancies

How teenage pregnancy usually goes, despite what people on this site might think.

Amy was pregnant with sonics child, even though she was only 16 and disowned by her parents she knew things would go perfectly. She was walking towards sonic who was on the steps of his apartment. "Hey sonic. Have you gotten a job yet?" asked Amy rubbing her belly. "Nah. We got welfare don't we?" Suggested sonic. "We'll yeah but-" said Amy until she was interrupted by sonic. "We have welfare" said sonic. Amy didn't see sonic that much after that day with the exception for a few hugs. He didn't even come to the birth and was a little depressed but knew her baby's would love her.

a few months latter.

Amy was in labor and was in immense pain and felt like she was exploding. After about 10 hours of immense pain and people constantly looking at her naked, she gave birth to two boys. She passed out and woke up a couple hours latter. "Hey, where are my baby's? Shouldn't I be feeding them or something?" said Amy still in immense pain and woozy from some of the drugs they gave her. "We'll no. You don't get to see them yet." Said the doctor. "Why not?" Said Amy annoyed. "We'll you gave Birth a few months early and there kind of small and weak" said the doctor sympathetically. "Does that mean ill have to buy smaller cloths?" Said Amy. "No, it means they could die" said the doctor frankly.

Amy was running down the hallway towards the icu. She came to her kids room and was in absolute tears. She saw the little hapless body's flailing and screaming. She slid down onto to floor when she heard a voice. "There doing good, you know?" Said an ebony hedgehog about her age wearing a nurses outfit. He kneeled down and comforted her. She felt all the heartache and frustration flow right out of her. Maybe the future will be bright after all? That all depends on the girl who now has to fight an uphill battle and maybe some help from the nurse

dark comedy? Psa? Both? who cares, right? Well I do and I think writers,me and you need to talk about teens are at higher risk of giving birth to prematurely born baby's ands these children usually have lowered IQs and have a higher chance at going to jail or juvie. So thats why whenever I read a story about teen pregnancies, its all happy and hopeful. Bullshit. And before you go on about the ending, yes it's hopeful but I wrote it that way for one reason. It would have been way to depressing and I didn't want this story to be the one where everyone calls me a sick fuck and stop reading. Hell, I was getting depressed writing this. Also, abstinence is one of the worst ideas ever. Don't tell them about sex and hope to god it works (which it usually doesn't). Also, don't have an abortion simply because your young. Theres tons of other things you can do and I don't want people justifying abortion with "IM to young" bullcrap. It should be reserved for either rape or incest and even then think how it will effect you (rape I mean. Inbreds shouldn't exist). Sorry I went all full house on you guys but I just had to say it. Hopefully this wasn't to preachy and maybe this will inspire you to write (I'm serious, spread the truth). Next time well return to our normal programming.


	5. Grammer nazis

Kegger98 was writing some fanfiction in bed. When he was done and put it on the site he heard Somthing coming from down stairs. It was a man with a big G wrapped around his arm. He goose steped towards kegger98 and picked up the computer and screamed. "Mistakes, rule braking. Ragggh, commencing finale solution" he said foaming from the mouth and calling abuse on all his stories. He ran out like a mad man. "We'll that was strange" kegger98 said going to bed.

The next morning he read an email stating how most of his stories were ban because of. The following reasons: mentioning 'paper planes' by MIA for a gang story,saying fuck in a T rates story for emotional reasons, and multiply misspellings of the word crab tree and instead saying crap tree for comedic reasons. "Oh well, I guess I could have Vector rape a six year old" said kegger98. Then the grammer nazi shouted from outside the window "Good job!" And ran off to his panzer.

your ears burning yet? No? Oh we'll, I hope I at least pissed one grammer nazi off (which is ironic given how this site works more like a communist government in my opion). Don't worry, I love everyone. Even the ones who barely ever Finnish there story's despite being hear for eight years And think they have a right to Ban other people. Seriously though, the abuse system is crappy. mistakes, swearing in t rated story, are those really neccisary Instead of, I don't says amysaid year old being raped. Thanks for inspiring today's episode lord kelvin for the inspiration (seriously Finnish some of Those story's or delete them). Also for you sickos out there who are wondering what six year old rape I'm talking about look up vector and cream. In fact read that story, then leave a review. Given you guys lots of ammo today, please take advantage of it.


	6. Unfinished story's

kegger98 was walking down the road when he saw a bridge with an amazing smell coming from it. He walked over to see a troll making a stew. Kegger98 stood there and just watched as he threw stuff in, chopped, and stirred. "Want some?" the troll said rasing a spoon. Kegger98 walked over and tasted it and felt a rush of flavors. "This is amazing. Do you make this all the time" asked kegger98. "Yes I do, every other day" said the troll. "We'll why haven't I heard of it" asked kegger98. "We'll, people seem to not like me so they think its nasty" said the troll sadly. "we'll maybe I could go and tell some people about" said kegger98. "you would!? Thanks" said the troll. After he was done kegger98 was done he left to go tell his friends about it.

In the weeks following the trolls stew became phenomenal hit. Every week, practically the whole village would go over and eat it. In the months following he eventually made a full restraunt. Every food critic in the land said it was one of the best restruants in the land. Every thing going fine... Until today.

kegger98 was walking down the road when he heard a noise. He walked over to the bridge when he saw people screaming and raving in front of restraunt the walked over to one who was some what calm. "Hey, whats going on" kegger98 asked. "He hasnt made Any stew in there days!" Said the man madly.

After a few minutes the troll came out. "I have an announcement. The reason is because I've lost intrest in this. I am currently planning on creating a taco place on the other side of the bridge"said the troll. This was met with people raving even more "what a prick" "what about us" "fucking cunt" among other things. People made torches and ran over to the troll to flame him When kegger98 stepped in front "can't we just let him do what he wants with his story? Can't we just let him do things he wants with his property? Sure,will miss it and wish to go there every other day. We should remember this and embrace the future" kegger98 said.

Everyone was now happy and content. "Now we can destroy this old place and move on." Kegger98 said. But before he could though the troll stopped him "sorry you can't do that" said the troll "why?" Asked kegger98 "I didn't insure it so if it's destroyed I can't make money back on it" he said. "But people going to the new place will be offended that this is still hear" said kegger98 concerned. "Sorry, you guys will just have to suck it up" said the troll. "Fucking cunt" said kegger98 punching him in the gut. "Lets flame him" he said to the crowed. They proceeded to burn the Restraunt down. They captured the troll and made him stew for the rest of his life.

I hope this cautionary tale helps authors in writing there stories. Inspiration came from bleekkitten. Leave a review and what you might want to see next.


	7. OCS

Sonic was walking down the street when he saw Someone walking down the street. It was a hedgebatbunny. It was gold (but not to gold) and had wings like rouge (old rouge not new) Amy's quils (it's like hair even though quils are actually really fucking hard to bend without breaking) and creams ears (except nothing like her ears). It was a she and a size D bra on (whatever that means) And was wearing a dress sorta like vanillas (except it was greenish and had a flower)

Sonic walk up to her to talk to her. "Hey, what's your name?" sonic asked the goldish (but not really) hedgebatbunny. "I'm goldey." She said. "We'll that's cool. Hey can you show me- said sonc before he was cut off by goldey. "I got my name from my color and because my father used to work in a gold mine" said goldy. "Okay, but can you- said sonic again but was interrupted. "He died in that mine and I've told my self to never touch a stick of dynamite and- said goldey before being attacked by a fanfiction critic "stop taking all the actual chacters time in the chapter" he said madly Waving bat around.

All of sudden kegger98 came to see what was going on "what's going on?" Said kegger98 pointing at the crazy guy "I'm simply getting rid of some trash" he said foaming. "isn't this site all about FANdom. Isn't that pretty much mandatory to actually add anything to this universe and make it seem canon." said kegger98. The man turned his head making a creaking sound and keeping the same wtf face "what!" Said the critic. "we'll, what I mean is a romance story or story about a six year old being raped can't really be considered canon. But a story featuring an oc can Because they actually add to the universe. Also it only Seems considering the amount of characters sega shits out" asiaid kegger98. "What did you say about sega?!" He said angrily. "We'll let's face it: were not seeing a BenedictxAgunus yaoi fic coming out. Fan characters can add fresh new takes on rommance or adventure that old chacters simply can't because of there existing personalitys" kegger98 said before being attacked by the critic and creating an epic fight (which you don't get to see).

latter, the writer of the fic came. "What's going on?" He asked sonic. "we'll the critic attacked goldey and so kegger98 came and tried to explain to him why there good. They've been fighting for there's hours" said sonic. The critic thought of a way to resolve this when he thought of Somthing. He pulled out his laptop and rewrote the fic. Goldey suddenly turned into a newborn baby. The critic suddenly stopped fighting and looked at the baby with big eye. "So cute!" He said running towards to hug it. "What the fuck, why!" Said kegger98. "You don't know? It's common knowledge that critics like anything that's cute." Said the writer. "But how's it different?" Said kegger98 angry. "It's because they can watch as it grows up and can care for more. Plus, baby's are just cute."said the writer.

Kegger98 walked away grumbling while sonic picked up goldey "we'll what do I do with her?"said sonic. "Well since I rewrote it you now take her to Amy and you to raise her with you." Said the writer. "an original romantic story? Cool?" Said sonic when he heard someone huffing with a bat. "Original!?" Said the critic chasing sonic and the writer with a bat.

Two thing before I end this chapter. One, someone please make the bennicdict and agnunus yaoi and sonic finds hedgebatbunny and raises it with Amy (also can anyone tell me where benidact and agnuns originated). And second, shout out to blackpetal23 for todays topic and send ideas you want to see next. Leave a review and ill see you next time.


	8. Time Travel

Sonic was walking down the road when he heard a whimpering noise. He walked over and saw a child that looked like knuckles (except not really! And only has a few superficial characteristics that somehow make it look different!). "Hey kid, where's your parents?" Asked sonic. "I don't know!" Said the proably not knuckles son. "We'll what was the last thing you remembered" said sonic. "The last thing I remembered was a big boom and my dad fell down" said the kid. "Oh I'm so sorry- said sonic before being cut off. "Then a bunch of red stuff started came out" said the kid. "Yes kid your parents are- sonic started to say before being cutoff. "Then he stopped movin-" said the kid Before sonic interupted. "I get it author! His parents are dead!" Said sonic. The kid then began to cry. So sonic picked him up and went over to tails.

Tails was sittng room the garage polishing the tornado When Sonic walked in carrying not at all knuckles son. "Hey sonic, who's that?" Asked tails. "I don't know, I was going to ask you" said sonic. Tails thought for about a second (get it!? Tails is smart!) "I know, I'll go get my machine that checks DNA and stuff" said Tails. " oh, ok... Why do you have that?" Said sonic. "cause the plot demands it" said tails. "Ok, I'll go call everyone" said sonic. Tails slowly turned his head mouth open and eyes big "Everyone?" Said Tails. "Everyone!" Sonic said intensely.

Everyone was there encluding:Amy, Shadow, Kuckles,Cream and Cheese,Vanila, Vector,Espio,Charmy,Big,Froggy,Goldey,lucy liu, Chuck Norris, Carrol Brady,Mike Brady,Greg Brady,Marcia Brady,Peter Brady,Jan Brady,Bobby Brady,Cindy Brady,Lassie, Bobba Fett,Bugs Bunny,Grimmus, and Freddy...the ghoul (what? You don't remember him from issue 1111 vol 2).

The little kid who did not look anything like Knuckles. "Alright everyone, lets see whos son this is." said Tails. He threw the kid into the machine and pressed some buttons. After a few minutes the kid came out and tails saw something on a screen and let out a gasp. "He's knuckles son" said Tails. Everyone in the crowed let out a sarcastic "didnt see that coming". Knuckles was the most surprised "But how?" Asked Knuckles. "He's from the future" said Tails. "How do you know" said Knukles. "Cause he's your son, and you're not married." Said Tails. "What does marriage have to do with anything?" Said knuckles. "Because, people don't have babies till there married" said tails. Everyone in the room dida face palm (maybe even you). But don't blame him, he's never been to America.

They put knuckles son in a time machine Tails just so happend had on stand by. "But I'm not from the future!" Said Charlie. "Sorry, we know you've been having a good time but you got to go back" said Tails. "Good time?! I've been told my parents are dead, shoved with needles, and thrown into a machine held together with duct tape!" Said Charlie. Tails pressed some buttons and the machine flashed and the kid was gone.

All of a sudden Rouge flew in. "Have any of you seen my baby!?" Said rouge. Tails walked up to her "who?" Said tails. "My son went missing after my boyfreind attacked me" said Rouge. "Was your boyfriend an echidna?" Asked Sonic. "Yeah, he tried to kill me after finding out Charlie wasn't his" said Rouge. Everyone felt a chill as a big glow of light appeared.

"Is this anyones?" Said Silver holding Charlie. Rouge ran up and hugged Charlie "How did you meet him?" Said Rouge. "I heard a child crying and Told me all about tails" said Silver. Rouge went and smacked Tails "sorry I didn't know!" Said tails.

(Hello goodbye by the Beatles)

Sonic went on to explain to Tails about babys. He then ate cilie dogs.

Tails and Cream went on to cure Cancer. They got married in the wake of cheeses death and got a new one named Milk. They Now run a Chao hospital named after Cheese.

Amy went on to Marry shadow and remain hot till there like 60 despite having like four kids.

Cheese lost his Six year battle with cancer. A Chao hospital has been named after him.

Big and Froggy went on to go to jail For being in a gang. They currently reside in mobius priso thirty years to life.

Rouge married Knuckles and raised Charlie on Angel Island.

Vannila opened a bakery. She passed away peacefully in her sleep one night.

The chaotix went on to get a movie deal starring George clooney,jet li, and Ellen page.

Goldey went to face her fear of mines. She has since opened a very successful mine,

Lucy liu went on to make kill bill vol 3.

Chuck Norris went to beat eggman who was using his pingas punch.

The Brady bunch all committed suicide. It was latter revealed they were part of a cult.

Lassie went on to retire after being unable to save jimmy from the burning barn.

Boba Fett went onto to have a clone army.

Grimmus was arrested for "picking from the kids menu". He currently resides in hiding after serving his twenty year prison sentence.

Obama was not involved In this production.

Bugs bunny was shot by Elmer Fudd. Elmer now has recurring nightmares about the killing.

and as for Freddy The Ghoul? That's a tale for another story.

Okay a few things first. First, I would like to thank Bleekkitten for the idea. Second, sorry it took so long. I've been busy. Thirdly, which sonic the hedgehog character would cast as Walter white from breaking bad? Leave a review or idea for the next chapter and listen to hello goodbye by the Beatles while reading that where are they? Thing. Goodbye.


	9. Pingas

Sonic walked into the room to take his IQ Test. He didn't really want to know his IQ, but tails wanted to do it so he came along just for the hell of it. Recently, They had made it so they would give you a word and see how many things you could come up with. He sat down in front of a computer with a microphone and waited for the word.

"Pinga" said the computer. Sonic couldn't help but say "penis" said sonic smirking. "Correct" Said the computer. "What?" Said sonic Disappointed "Pinga: spanish profanity meaning penis." Said the computer.

Sonic shrugged it off and thought of Something else. He then thought about something else he can say to mess with it "football" said sonic. "Correct" said the computer. "What?!" Said sonic. "Atur de sousa: a football player also know by his nickname Pinga" said the computer.

Sonic was getting frustrated so he decided to throw out a lot of words at once. "Killing, sex, and drugs" said sonic proudly. "Correct" said the computer. "WHAT!?" Said sonic. "Pinga: an Inuit goddess of hunting,fertility, and medicine" said the computer.

Sonic was at his wits ends. He decided to say Something random "knife" said sonic Frustrated. "Correct" said the computer. "what?" Said sonic calmly. "Pinga: a central African throwing knife" said the computer.

Sonic began to laugh maniacally. He picked up the computer and threw it out the window.

"Hey sonic, what's your score?" Said Tails. Sonic was to depressed to say it so he decided to just give him the paper. "Wow Sonic, it's almost as high as mine" said tails.

They walked to the there house when he heard a kid say Pingas. Sonic got pissed and beat the kids ass. No one said pingas around sonic again.

I would like to thank SonicMX for the inspiration. Since its my 10th chapter next, I'm going to release a Q an A. I'm going to pick 10 questions to answer. So ask away. Also, look for Somthing after the tenth chapter for a story involving the chaotix. Make a request, leave a review, and keep classey.


End file.
